Lightning
by amy1oM
Summary: Three weeks following “The Offer”, a search is about to commence, something thought lost is regained, and Rose is about to drop a bombshell on the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lightning

**Author: **Amy1oM

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Er, Doomsday(?) for certain and maybe others down the road

**Characters/Pairing(s): **Ten, Rose Tyler, Ten/ Rose, Romana III/IV, one or two more old series characters, some OCs

**Summary: **Three weeks following "The Offer", a search is about to commence, something thought lost is regained, and the Rose is about to drop a bombshell on the Doctor

**A/N: **This story sadly is not betaed. . .

0o0

The Doctor gave one last wave before shutting the door, and put a more genuine smile on his face for Rose. They had spent almost three weeks on New Gallifrey to be certain Rose was adjusting well to her new Time Lord physiology among other things. "Shall we be off then?"

Without waiting for her reply, he walked up the ramp to the controls, throwing his long brown coat on the jump seat, and began to punching in coordinates. He only paused in what he was doing when he realized Rose had yet to move from her spot by the door. She looked like she was a million light years away in her thoughts. "Rose?"

Rose snapped out of wherever she had been in her thoughts and looked at him. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said we should be off then." He scratched the back of his head. "Rose, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about you," Rose said finally joining him at the controls.

"Me? What about me?"

"Are you sure you want to leave New Gallifrey so soon Don't you want to stay home just a little longer?"

_You're my home_, he thought but what he said aloud, "Well, technically it's New New New New New New New New_ New_ Gallifrey and as for home, well the TARDIS, she's always has been and always will be my home."

"I just thought you'd want to spend some more time with your people since you just found them again is all."

"Oh seeing Romana again was grand sure but the truth of it is I don't want to overstay my welcome. You see most of my people are still the same old stuffy killjoys who would gladly drain the very life out of you and me with the dullest things they consider vital to maintain for order of the universe."

"All right then if you don't want to stay on and you better enjoy this next part because there's no way I'm saying it every time New New New New New New New New New Gallifrey, where are we going to go next?"

"Visit your mum and dad?" the Doctor suggested as he already began entering the adjustments needed to safely cross over the Void into Pete's World.

"Uh could we wait a bit before we go see Mum and Dad?" she asked. "I mean I want to 'em to know about us eventually but not right now. I want to spent a little more time with it just us alone before we going visiting 'em." When he looked a bit reluctant she added, "Please, Doctor?"

With a nod he pushed the button to nullify the coordinates he had just entered, and he began entering a new set. "Rose, there's someone I want you to meet. Her name is Susan." He looked up at her as the name left his mouth and as his finger entered the final number.

"And who is she?" Rose immediately felt a twinge of worry and uncertainty, brought on by how he had said the name. "Did she travel with you too?"

"Yep," he answered, making the 'p' pop before adding, "But more than that, she's my granddaughter."

0o0

**A/N:** I think I'm at 65 percent sure of knowing where this is going but the chapters maybe slow in coming but as I said I am more than half sure of the story so sit back and enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This story sadly is not betaed. . . and note this story is called LIGHTNING not the typo LIGHTING. And congratulations to mrs_roy LJ for being the first to find/comment on the plot line hint for this story I dropped in "The Offer" the previous story of this little series!

0o0

The Doctor counted the seconds that passed by in which the time rotor going up, down again and was the room's only source of noise. He was beginning to feel nervous and his hearts were pounding by the time she spoke again.

"Your granddaughter?"

"I've told you before that I had a granddaughter, haven't I?"

"No, I don't think so. The closest I think you came to telling me you had a granddaughter was to say you'd been a dad before and then when you said it I wasn't certain you had actually said it or that I had heard you right. Now I am certain I heard you right because you well couldn't have a granddaughter without first having been a dad could you?"

"No, I suppose not."

"So what happened to her?" Rose prompted when he didn't continue on. "What happened to Susan?"

"She grew up," he replied simply.

"What does that mean?"

The Doctor told her the story about their visit to Earth in the year 2164 where they encountered a Dalek invasion, and how Susan had clearly fallen in love with a member of the resistance named David Campbell. "So I left her behind."

"So you left her behind then? Just like that?" Rose asked, snapping her fingers. "Your own granddaughter!"

"Yes, I just left her behind because I knew she loved him and would have been torn by the decision of either staying with him or to continue to travel with me her grandfather."

"But how can you be so sure she wouldn't have chosen to go with you? How do you know that what she felt for David wasn't just teenage aged infatuation instead of love?"

The Doctor sighed, "I know because I did something that is frowned upon by the Time Lords. I took a peek at Susan's timeline, her personal timeline. Oh she was definitely meant to be with him." They heard the distinct sound of the TARDIS parking herself on solid earth at that moment and with a nod the Doctor walked to the door where he slipped into his coat with his hand finding hers while he said, "Come on."


End file.
